Fullmetal Alchemist: Back to the Future
by Vanhidimi
Summary: Cette histoire raconte les aventures des Frères Elric à travers le temps et l'espace, à la recherche du secret de leur mystérieuse mort pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, ainsi que de celui d'une jeune fille qui en sait long sur eux.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici le premier épisode (ou premier chapitre) de ma Fanfiction concernant Fullmetal Alchemist. Il faut savoir que cette histoire est une suite totalement inventée de la première adaptation de FMA, ainsi que du film FMA: Les conquérants de Shamballa. Cependant, elle mélangera des thèmes concernant la première série, le film et les FMA Brotherhood, que j'ai découvert après avoir commencé à inventer cette histoire. Les personnages non issus de FMA sont totalment inventés par moi-même, les autres appartenant à leur auteur Hiromu Arakawa. Bonne lecture. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BACK TO THE FUTURE**

_La mémoire... Elle évolue sans cesse, elle perpétue les souvenirs, et pourtant, il est si facile d'oublier, si l'on s'y force un peu. Il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose à l'origine du souvenir, mais au fil du temps, il n'est pas difficile de transformer les faits. Qu'adviendrait-il alors des souvenirs? Cultiver la mémoire, c'est faire exister sans cesse, même après une disparition. ….Sans la mémoire, rien ne continue, rien n'est. _

* * *

«Noooooooooooooooon!»

Elle avait accouru depuis la colline, lorsqu'elle avait vu le feu embraser sa maison. Monsieur Becker était là. Il savait bien qu'elle se jetterait à l'intérieur, mais il n'était pas question de la laisser risquer sa vie pour ces sornettes.

«Laissez-moi! Lâchez-moi, je dois sauver ce qu'il reste!

C'est trop dangereux! Tout a déjà sans doute brûler! Reste ici! Cria-t-il en l'empoignant à pleine force.

Non! Lâchez-moi je dois y aller! Je vous en prie!

Le toit commençait à s'effondrer. Elle pleurait tant que ses yeux embués l'empêchaient de distinguer l'ampleur des dégâts. Mon Dieu, sa vie entière se trouvait dans ce brasier. Ne pouvait-elle donc rien faire?

C'est alors que les pompiers arrivèrent. Monsieur Becker relâcha quelque peu son bras, et elle en profita pour se défaire de son étreinte. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la fournaise. Par chance, il y avait encore un passage jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle se rua dans la pièce, cherchant de ses yeux ses précieuses recherches. Mais son bureau, ses livres, son lieu de travail, tout avait déjà commencé à se consumer. Il ne lui restait plus que ce livre, qu'elle conservait dans sa besace, et qui l'accompagnait toujours. Résignée, elle regarda un moment sa collection qui disparaissait dans les flammes, puis, consciente du danger du feu qui s'étendait, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour s'échapper de cet enfer. C'est alors qu'elle les vit, dans l'encadrement de la porte, insensibles aux flammes qui léchaient les murs. Tout se passa si vite. Un mouvement de recul, puis plusieurs pas en arrière, ce sourire et ce regard froids, un éclair de lumière, et plus rien...

(Générique de début; à vous de choisir et d'imaginer le vôtre. Moi j'ai choisi l'opening 2 d'Hikaru no Go^^)

**Episode 1: L'archéologue.**

Le réveil sonna bien tôt ce matin-là. Sarah fit un léger mouvement sous la couette, puis se rendormie. Les rayons filtraient à présent à travers les rideaux. Une heure avait passé.

«Hmmm... Oh... QUOI? 8H30? C'est pas vrai! Je suis très en retard!»

Elle bondit hors de son lit et commença à se préparer. Après un passage dans la salle de bains, elle arrangea ses anglaises châtains, puis elle opta pour sa tenue habituelle, un pantalon taillé brun, un chemisier jaune pâle et un pull sans manches à col en V rose. Elle ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner, enfila ses chaussures et son imperméable, saisit sa besace au passage et dévala les escaliers. Dans la rue, tout le monde la connaissait et la saluait. Sarah Macdowell était une jeune fille douce et aimable, quoique parfois colérique et bien maladroite. A seulement 18 ans, elle était diplômée en histoire et en archéologie à l'Université de Munich. Orpheline et vivant seule depuis que son oncle était parti sans explications, elle parvenait à gagner un peu d'argent en donnant un cours à la faculté sur son thème de prédilection: le mythe de l'alchimie. A son grand regret, seuls trois élèves suivaient son cours, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir partager sa passion.

Elle parvint à s'installer derrière son bureau à 9h pile, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Joëlle, Ludovic et Ézéchiel étaient déjà là, avides d'apprendre, ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle avait l'impression que seuls eux la comprenaient. Il est vrai que dans ce monde, l'alchimie n'est qu'un mythe, une magie bon marché employée autrefois par les druides des tribus gauloises. Mais elle, elle était en mesure d'en dire bien plus long sur le sujet.

«Très bien. Alors, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me rappeler la leçon que nous avons vue la semaine dernière?

Nous avions terminé sur la loi fondamentale de l'alchimie, basée sur le principe de l'échange équivalent, répondit Joëlle.

C'est exact. Ézéchiel, peux-tu me rappeler en quoi consiste cette loi?

Eh bien, cette loi suppose que si l'on veut obtenir quelque chose en alchimie, il faut obligatoirement en abandonner une autre de même valeur, créant ainsi l'équilibre de l'échange, et l'aboutissement parfait de l'expérience.

Très bonne réponse. Et qu'utilise-t-on pour permettre cette expérience?

On emploie un cercle de transmutation. Celui-ci fonde le lien entre l'alchimiste et les forces tectoniques. Le cercle symbolise le cycle qui constitue la vie, c'est-à-dire le principe du «Un est tout. Tout est un.», chaque individu faisant partie de ce cycle, répondit Ludovic.

C'est excellent! Bien si vous avez retenu tout cela, nous aborderons aujourd'hui le thème des différentes compositions alchimiques, ainsi que le tabou de la transmutation humaine.»

* * *

Ces deux heures passèrent très vite, mais comme toujours, elles furent passionnantes et mouvementées. Sarah se rendit ensuite en ville pour déjeuner et flâner dans les rues. En passant dans l'avenue principale, elle vit une foule de gens regroupés autour d'une estrade sur laquelle s'agitait un gros bonhomme moustachu.

Allez, allez Messieurs, Dames, tentez votre chance! Haranguait-il.

Intriguée, Sarah s'approcha un peu plus. Elle lut alors une affiche fixée sur l'estrade, qui expliquait ceci:

**Repartez avec 10.000 marks!**

**Obtenez le meilleur vote de notre public, en nous montrant ce que vous savez faire!**

**Accomplissez l'exploit le plus original et le plus surprenant!**

**Vous avez toute la journée pour tenter votre chance!**

**La fortune vous attend!**

Elle vit un homme remporter une moyenne de 7.1 pour avoir ingurgité une demi-douzaine d'assiettes de porcelaine, et se dit qu'il serait sans doute difficile de faire plus impressionnant que ça. Elle quitta l'endroit avec cette pensée, et s'empressa d'aller déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, elle s'assit à son emplacement préféré et ouvrit un livre, toujours le même, qu'elle trimballait sans cesse avec elle. Monsieur Becker, le boulanger, la trouva là, concentrée, ses yeux verts qui brillaient en parcourant les pages. Elle ne remarqua pas son arrivée.

«Alors, Sarah, toujours ici hein?»

Elle sursauta. Ce vieux monsieur aux traits bienveillant se tenait devant elle, souriant. Elle fut ravie de le voir. Cet homme avait en quelque sorte remplacé son oncle depuis qu'il avait disparu, il y a de cela 6 ans; en fait, elle le considérait même comme son père, son aîné, son confident. Il était sa seule famille désormais. Lui-même la considérait comme sa fille, et se montrait très protecteur.

«Oui, toujours. Je me sens bien ici, un peu dans ma bulle.

Pourtant, tu es sur une place publique, avec beaucoup de gens autour de toi, qui passent et repassent.

C'est vrai, mais à vrai dire, quand je me plonge dans ce livre, je ne remarque plus vraiment ce qu'il se passe aux alentours.

Mon enfant, je te trouve bien seule. Pourquoi viens-tu toujours t'isoler ici, quand tu pourrais te faire des amis de ton âge, et même rencontrer quelqu'un?

Hahaha! Je ne pense pas être le genre de fille que l'on recherche beaucoup, justement parce que je suis toujours dans mon coin, et je ne pense pas être très aguichante.

Eh bien, tu te trompes. Ma boulangerie est juste en face de ce monument où tu viens t'asseoir chaque jour, et de mon comptoir, je vois bien des garçons qui te regardent, et certains, qui ont remarqué que je te connaissais, m'ont même déjà questionné à ton sujet. Tu plais beaucoup, mais tu ne t'en rends jamais compte. A trop t'enfouir dans ces livres, tu en oublies de vivre!

Je ne crois pas beaucoup à ce que vous dites. Et ma vie est là, dans cette reliure, j'y ai mis toute ma passion. Cela me suffit. A présent, je dois y aller. J'ai à faire.»

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du vieil homme, et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Monsieur Becker la regarda un instant, puis détourna les yeux vers le monument qui lui servait d'abri. Les deux hommes représentés sur cette sculpture lui souriaient avec bienveillance et témérité, l'un avec ses cheveux longs attachés et son bouc faisait preuve d'assurance, l'autre avec ses cheveux courts et sa petite moustache, affichait un sourire doux, mais plein de convictions. Sur le socle était écrit, en langue allemande: «Aux Héros de la Ville de Munich». Le vieil homme en ressenti un brin de fierté, mais aussi une vague d'amertume. «Sa vie... Sa passion...» Sa petite protégée était véritablement victime d'une grande solitude, pour aimer ainsi vivre avec des morts.

* * *

Sarah avait choisi deux bouquets d'œillets blancs. Ce serait parfait. Il faisait décidément bien froid, ce 14 décembre 1979. Elle se protégea d'une bourrasque hivernale en remontant le col de son imperméable. En repassant devant sa maison, elle fut alertée par la porte ouverte. Elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée et se retrouva au milieu d'un remue-ménage, face à un empilement de meuble et d'objets familiers. Une femme aux cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval, portant des lunettes et vêtue d'un tailleur, s'avança alors vers elle. A ses premiers mots, on sentit une froideur et une antipathie due sans doute à son métier.

«Mademoiselle Macdowell, je présume?

Euh... en effet.

J'ai avec moi un mandat de perquisition de vos biens, votre oncle doit une somme assez conséquente à votre propriétaire. N'ayant payé aucun de ses loyers depuis plusieurs mois, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de saisir votre maison.

Comment? Mais c'est impossible. Mon oncle a disparu depuis des années, et je n'ai jamais su que nous devions payer un loyer! Comment se fait-il qu'il ne manque que quelques mois d'ailleurs?

Apparemment, votre oncle s'est arrangé pour que plusieurs loyers soient versée d'avance. Mais cela ne fonctionne plus depuis plus de dix mois. Comme vous n'avez pas payé vous-même après son départ, vous êtes en tort.

Mais puisque je vous dis que je l'ignorais!

Cela n'est pas mon affaire. Je suis ici pour saisir vos biens, sauf si vous avez de quoi payer votre retard aujourd'hui.»

Sarah était désespérée. Comment pourrait-elle être en possession d'une telle somme? Elle surpris soudain deux hommes entrer dans sa bibliothèque. Elle se rua dans la pièce et leur barra le passage.

«Non! Prenez tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne touchez pas à cette pièce, je vous en prie!

Tout, c'est tout, Mademoiselle! Il n'y aura pas d'exception!

S'il vous plaît! Tous mes travaux sont dans cette pièce, j'en ai besoin! Prenez tout le reste, tout ce qu'il y a dans la maison, mais ne touchez pas à cette pièce! Je paierais s'il le faut, je vous donnerai mon salaire chaque mois, je paierais toute la somme qu'il faudra! Combien cela ferait-il? S'il vous plaît, dites-le moi!

Voyons... Cela coûterait bien cher. En comptant la taille de la pièce, les meubles, les livres, les objets, et les honoraires bien sûr, il y en aurait pour... 10.000 marks.

Oh! 10.000 marks? Mais c'est énorme! Je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie!

Je vous l'avais dit, c'est inutile!»

Laissez-moi y réfléchir, laissez-moi 24 heures, s'il vous plaît! Si je n'ai pas de solutions, vous reviendrez prendre ce qu'il reste.

Vous avez jusqu'à demain matin. Vous deux, emportez tous les autres meubles dans le camion. Nous partons. Bonne chance Mademoiselle.»

Sarah les regarda sortir, puis referma la porte derrière eux, et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Assise là, sur le sol, elle fondit en larmes. Ses recherches, ses précieuses recherches allaient disparaître pour toujours. Que pouvait-elle faire? Après plusieurs minutes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Anéantie, elle observa dans les moindres détails les quatre coins de la pièce. Elle fixa longuement cette armure massive adossée au mur, et accroché au-dessus d'elle, ce manteau rouge au caducée noir sur le dos. Elle regarda les coupures de journaux et les photographies éparpillés sur son bureau, parmi lesquels se trouvaient divers livres scientifiques et historiques. Elle flâna ensuite le long des étagères, passant son doigt sur les reliures des précieux ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient. Elle s'arrêta alors devant l'un d'eux, le premier qui lui avait fait trouver sa voie, l'Initiation à l'alchimie , et elle l'ouvrit. C'est alors qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur un vieux pendentif, une sorte d'hexagone de métal, avec en son centre un gros rubis rouge. Elle se souvint alors. Ce médaillon était un cadeau de son oncle, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais il lui avait bien précisé de ne pas le porter avant l'âge de ses 18 ans. Elle l'avait donc caché dans ce livre, qu'elle était en train de lire à l'époque, et s'était jurée de le récupérer le jour venu. Et voici ce jour. Elle avait 18 ans aujourd'hui même. Émue, elle le mit autour de son cou. Elle ressentit alors une étrange sensation, un vertige mêlé d'une puissance à peine contrôlée. Et puis, sans comprendre comment, elle sut ce qu'il fallait faire.

* * *

Il était déjà seize heures. L'homme capable de manger des assiettes de porcelaine semblait être en tête. Une femme toute petite capable d'avaler trente hamburgers en une minute le suivait de près. En dehors de cela, rien d'autre n'avait été très remarquable. L'animateur lui-même commençait à perdre patience en regardant cet imbécile tenter de faire tenir une petite cuillère sur son nez, sans grand succès. Il s'apprêtait à jeter l'éponge et à annoncer le gagnant, quand elle arriva. Une jeune femme portant un manteau rouge s'avança sur l'estrade et demanda l'autorisation de participer. Elle était fort jolie, pensa l'homme moustachu, mais il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

«Je suis magicienne, dit Sarah. Sous vos yeux ébahis, Mesdames et Messieurs, je vais donner à cette armure que j'ai amenée avec moi une taille gigantesque.»

Il y eut des rires, des moqueries, des huées, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionnée. Avec leur aide, à eux, elle était sûre de gagner ces 10.000 marks. Elle enfila des gants blancs marqués d'étranges symboles circulaires, et après avoir frappé dans ses mains, elle posa ces dernières sur le buste de l'armure de métal. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à grandir, grandir, jusqu'à atteindre environ 30 mètres. Les gens étaient abasourdis, le présentateur bouche bée. Non seulement l'armure était gigantesque, mais elle se mit à bouger et à marcher. Tous hurlèrent alors et s'enfuirent en tous sens. Effrayée, Sarah se rua à la poursuite de son œuvre et atteignant un pied de la créature, elle fit les mêmes gestes qu'auparavant et l'armure diminua de taille, jusqu'à retrouver ses dimensions d'origine.

Le public, caché en divers endroits, attendit d'être assurés qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Après quelques minutes de calme, tous revinrent autour de l'estrade, où Sarah avait déjà repris place, visiblement gênée.

«Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Mais je ne contrôle pas bien mes pouvoirs, ajouta-t-elle en riant.»

Tous restèrent silencieux, observant cette étrange jeune fille. Puis l'animateur pris la parole:

«Mesdames et Messieurs, je crois que nous avons trouvé notre gagnante, n'est-ce pas? Je constate une moyenne de 9.6! Mademoiselle, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes notre gagnante! Les 10.000 marks sont à vous!»

Sarah pleurait de joie! Elle avait de quoi sauver sa bibliothèque! Elle avait réussi! Il ne lui restait alors qu'une chose à faire, les remercier.

* * *

Après un passage au bureau des huissiers pour déposer la somme tant espérée, Sarah récupéra les bouquets d'œillets blancs qu'elle avait laissés chez elle, et se dirigea enfin vers le cimetière.

Arrivée au pied de la colline, elle poussa la grille, le cœur léger et plein de gratitude. Sans réfléchir, elle suivit machinalement le chemin qui menait vers le haut de la colline, au fond du cimetière. Là, elle se trouva face à deux tombes blanches, sur lesquelles elle déposa chacun de ses bouquets de fleurs.

«Nous y voici, mes amis. Encore un 14 décembre. Quel triste anniversaire... Mais je suis ravie de venir vous voir chaque année». Elle resta debout face aux noms d'Edward et Alphonse Elric, et doucement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne les retienne.

* * *

«Dites Mr Becker. Vous connaissez bien Mademoiselle Macdowell, n'est-ce pas? Y a-t-il une chance de lui parler un jour?»

C'était toujours pareil avec tous ces prétendants. Chaque fois il ne savait pas quoi leur répondre. Mais ce jeune garçon, c'était bien le plus acharné, il venait à la boulangerie tous les jours, et cherchait à en savoir toujours plus sur Sarah. Mr Becker savait bien que c'était un bon garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire de promesse. Mais à lui, peut-être pouvait-il lui dire ce qui le rongeait.

«Si je vous demande ça, c'est parce que, même si l'on voit que de la compagnie lui ferait du bien, il est impossible de l'aborder. C'est comme si la solitude qui se lit dans ses yeux formait un barrage entre elle et nous. Mais à vous, elle vous parle. Comment entre-t-on dans son univers?

Mon garçon, vous me posez là une colle. Moi-même, je ne connais que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Ce que je sais de Sarah, c'est ce qu'elle me dit. Mais ce qu'elle ressent vraiment, je n'en sais rien. Ce qui la sépare du monde réel, c'est sa passion pour l'alchimie, et pour les frères Elric. Elle a passé sa vie à étudier les moindres recoins de leur vie, et maintenant, elle s'est totalement intégrée à leur histoire, si bien qu'elle en oublie d'écrire la sienne. Tenez, en ce moment même, elle se recueille sur leur tombe, elle leur parle, elle mange avec eux parfois, elle pleure. Elle fait ça chaque année, pour l'anniversaire de leur mort. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle n'y va jamais le reste de l'année. Toujours le 14 décembre, qui est également, à croire que le destin a manigancé quelque chose, le jour de son anniversaire.

C'est un bien triste anniversaire. Pourquoi va-t-elle se torturer l'esprit, au lieu de s'amuser avec ses amis?

Je le sais bien. Je ne trouve aucun moyen de la sortir de cette impasse. Elle s'est toujours sentie si seule qu'elle s'est totalement enfermée dans ce monde, peuplé d'alchimie et des frères Elric. Nos mots, nos sentiments ne l'atteignent plus. Elle s'est créée une vie bien à elle, hors de la réalité, sur laquelle nous n'avons aucune emprise.

Je vois. Si elle ne sors pas la tête du sable, nous resterons invisible, et elle laissera passer sa vie sans faire le moindre effort. Il faudrait lui trouver une raison de vivre, autre que les frères Elric et leur sorcellerie.

Hin! C'est certain. Mais croyez-moi, c'est peine perdue. J'aime cette enfant, mais je suis découragé depuis bien longtemps.»

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme le salua, et quitta la boutique. Mr Becker lui avait transmis son inquiétude, mais il sentait son cœur plus léger. Peut-être ne serait-il plus seul pour aider Sarah désormais.

* * *

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Sarah, dans sa méditation, n'avait pas remarqué que le cimetière se couvrait d'une couleur orangée. Elle sortit doucement de sa torpeur. Puis elle remarqua la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle.

«Bonsoir, Sarah Macdowell.»

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit son nom sortir d'une bouche étrangère. Elle toisa cette nouvelle venue: c'était une dame apparemment vieille, entièrement drapé d'un linge blanc, qui ne laissait voir qu'une partie de son visage. A en juger par la couleur basanée de ses mains, il s'agissait sans doute d'une bohémienne.

-B..Bonsoir.

-Haha! Vous semblez surprise que je connaisse votre nom. J'ai entendu parler de votre cours à l'université. A vrai dire, je suis surprise de trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi ici. Il y a longtemps que plus personne ne s'intéresse aux frères Elric, et à leur attitude héroïque, lorsqu'ils ont sauvé Munich pendant la guerre. Cependant, si c'est vous, je suis moins étonnée, car vous êtes la seule personne, à part moi, à tout savoir de ces hommes, n'est-ce pas?»

Sarah était abasourdie. Non seulement cette personne la connaissait, mais en plus elle prétendait connaître la vie des deux frères. Elle pensait pourtant être la seule spécialiste, elle en était même sûre.

«Excusez-moi mais, qui êtes vous? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Ah oui, pardon. Je suis Noah. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de moi.

Noah! Cria Sarah, les yeux encore plus grand ouverts. Ca alors! Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de vous rencontrer un jour! Vous avez tant de choses à m'apprendre sur eux! Vous savez peut-être la façon mystérieuse dont ils sont morts!

Non. Comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai été déportée dans un camp pendant la guerre. Je n'étais pas là durant la bataille de Munich. Je ne suis revenue qu'en 1945, mais Ed et Al étaient déjà morts depuis deux ans. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-elle tristement.

Ah, oui. Évidemment. Pardonnez-moi. C'est le seul mystère que je n'ai pas réussi à résoudre concernant leur vie.

Ce n'est pas grave, dit Noah avec un grand sourire. Cela me fait du bien, de pouvoir parler d'eux avec quelqu'un.

A moi aussi. Vous avez vécu tant de choses à leurs côtés, depuis la destruction du portail de Shamballa.

Ha! Une sacrée aventure, mais bien sûr, tout était faux de A à Z. Ces allemands ont vraiment cru à Shamballa! Mais on était loin du compte!

C'est vrai. Le monde d'Ed et Al n'avait rien à voir avec un paradis. Ce pendant, j'aurais tant aimé être là...»

Noah lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Toutes deux parlèrent d'Edward et d'Alphonse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendent compte que le soleil avait totalement cédé sa place aux étoiles.

Sarah et elle se dirent au revoir. Noah s'éloigna la première, après avoir fait ses adieux à ses deux vieux amis. Sarah la regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers la ville illuminée par les réverbères. C'est alors quelle vit au loin un incendie. Prise de terreur, elle réalisa que cet incendie venait de chez elle. Elle courut alors, aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. En quelques minutes, elle arriva sur place, en hurlant d'effroi. Mr Becker, qui avait accourut sur place, redoutait sa venue. Il ne parvint pas à la retenir. Sarah s'engouffra dans cette prison de flammes. Son but était de sauver le plus d'objets possibles, ses livres, ses recherches, l'armure d'Alphonse, le manteau d'Edward, tout. Mais hélas, il était trop tard. La bibliothèque brûlait entièrement. Sur le point de quitter les lieux, le cœur gros, elle fût stopper dans son élan par l'arrivée de trois étranges personnes. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux flamboyants coupé en carré, avec des yeux bleus étroits, et de longs ongles qui ressemblaient davantage à des griffes acérées. Elle était accompagnée de deux étranges créatures, l'une ressemblant plus ou moins à un homme massif, à la peau rocailleuse, dont les épaules et le dos étaient couverts de flammes, et l'autre était un petit humanoïde chauve avec de grosses lunettes et une langue de lézard qui pendait hors de sa bouche.

« Qui êtes-vous cria Sarah, qui devait élever sa voix déjà étranglée de sanglots, tant l'incendie faisait rage.

Qui nous sommes importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que nous voulons. Et ce que nous voulons, c'est toi, répondit la femme. Tu détiens le secret, et tu vas nous le révéler. Viens avec nous.

Quel secret? De quoi parlez-vous?

Ne fais pas l'ignorante. Burst, va la chercher.»

L'homme aux flammes s'avança alors vers elle.

«Non! Laissez-moi tranquille!»

Sarah recula, effrayée. Elle glissa, et en tombant au sol, elle remarqua un étrange dessin tracé sur le parquet, un cercle qui se dessinait sous elle, réagissant aux flammes. Alors, son pendentif se mit à briller. En un instant, elle ne vit que les yeux jaunes vifs de cette étrange créature, ses bras cherchant à l'atteindre à travers une mumière rouge. Mais le cercle déployait une incroyable puissance qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Sarah bascula alors dans une atmosphère totalement obscure, froide et étouffante, puis elle perdit connaissance.

Une lumière bleue surgit au milieu de la forêt. Ils accoururent tous deux vers le cercle de mégalithes, d'où provenait cette lumière. Sarah resta étendue sur le sol, en reprenant quelque peu ses esprits. Cependant, elle était trop faible pour se lever, ou même pour garder ses yeux ouverts. Elle ne réussit qu'à voir deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se pencher sur elle, l'une tendant les bras pour la porter, puis plus rien.

(générique de fin: Mermaid Melody en français, ending 1. Mais à vous de vous inventer encore une fois votre propre générique, si vous le voulez ^^)


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite, chers lecteurs ^^ Ici encore, beaucoup de choses sont inspirées de prime abord par FMA, mais certaines choses sont totalement inventées par moi-même, pour faire avancer mon histoire. Bonne lecture._

_**(toujours Hikaru no Go op 2 pour le générique de début^^)**_

**Episode 2: Ces visages si familiers.**

«La voilà, Madame Rosso. Je l'ai amenée vivante, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

C'est très bien Burst. Voyons cela, elle va sûrement nous être utile.»

La vieille dame était terrorisée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit semblait être une bâtisse en ruine, qui avait subi un violent incendie peu de temps avant. Des livres et divers objets calcinés jonchaient le sol. Le décor était épouvantable. Et quelle était donc cette voix si froide, animée de sadisme? Et cette horrible créature enflammée?

«Q.. Que me voulez-vous? Demanda Noah.

Ah en voilà une qui pose les bonnes questions. Tu vas me faciliter la tâche, et j'irais droit au but. Toi aussi, tu es capable de faire de l'alchimie, n'est-ce pas?»

Noah sursauta. Comment savait-elle? D'un geste machinal, elle serra son drapé au niveau de sa poitrine.

«Je vois, tu l'as encore sur toi. C'est vraiment parfait. Allons, donnes-moi vite ce médaillon!

Il n'en est pas question! Cria Noah. Vous seriez incapable de l'utiliser de toute manière!

Seule, sans doute oui. Mais le secret de ton cher ami vient d'être trahi. C'est sa nièce qui nous a révélé le moyen d'utiliser ce pendentif.

Mais...Comment? Demanda Noah, plus pour elle-même.

Il semblerait qu'il interagisse avec ce cercle de transmutation tracé au sol. J'ai donc besoin du tien pour faire de même.

Hin! Je suis désolée, mais c'est non, répondit Noah.

Ah... C'est dommage, j'avais encore l'intention de t'épargner. Tu aurais pu m'être d'une grande aide... Mais je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu me parles.»

Soudain, ses ongles se transformèrent en lances acérées, et transpercèrent l'abdomen de Noah. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait que déjà, la vie l'abandonnait. Madame Rosso se pencha sur elle et arracha le collier de sa poitrine. C'était bien le même que celui de la gamine. Elle jeta un dernier regard froid sur la vieille femme recroquevillée, puis sourit et s'avança vers le cercle.

« Burst, Arkibald, nous y allons. Il est grand temps de partir à la poursuite de cette chère petite.»

Ses deux acolytes la rejoignirent au centre du cercle. Burst dégagea deux grandes flammes de son corps brûlant et les propulsa sur le sol. Le cercle réagit à cette chaleur vive, et un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparu. Noah les avait regardé, impuissante, puis dans un dernier souffle, elle laissa échapper son nom.

«Grimm...»

* * *

Quelqu'un venait de tirer les rideaux. Sarah fut réveillée par une soudaine clarté, et ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était allongée dans un lit très confortable, bien au chaud sous une grosse couverture. Un peu étonnée, elle regarda autour d'elle: elle se trouvait dans une chambre pas très grande, contenant une vieille armoire et une vieille commode. Les murs était pâles et ne semblait pas très solides. A s'y tromper, on avait l'impression d'être dans une petite ferme du Moyen-Age, ou dans une chaumière, si ce n'était la présence d'une élégante décoration. Sarah prit alors un peu de temps pour se remémorer ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et cela l'aiderait sans doute à comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée là.

_«Ah oui, se dit-elle, je me suis évanouie après avoir échappé à ce monstre, et quelqu'un m'a transporté ici sans doute. Mais je me demande bien où je suis.»_

Elle se redressa dans son lit, et vit alors une jeune femme qui regardait par la fenêtre.

«Euh...Excusez-moi? L'interpella Sarah»

La jeune femme se retourna, en souriant. Son visage était bienveillant, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et la peau basanée.

«Noah! S'écria Sarah.

C...Comment connaissez-vous mon nom? lui demanda Noah, interloquée.

Mais... Enfin... Vous m'avez...

Pas du tout, Ed! Je t'assure, c'est écrit là!»

Sa voix se brisa d'un coup. Elle resta immobile, le souffle coupé, ne laissant que ses oreilles fonctionner. Avait-elle bien entendu le nom de «Ed»? Cela pouvait-il être...?

_«Allons, une minute Sarah. Calme-toi. Il y a sans doute des millions d'Edward sur cette planète. Et puis, c'est impossible qu'il soit là, pensa-t-elle.»_

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une étrange sensation, ce sentiment d'être en présence d'êtres chers. Et puis, était-ce bien Noah qui se trouvait devant elle, ou bien une femme qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits? Tout cela était irrationnel, et elle s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits. Bien sûr, Edward et Alphonse Elric étaient morts depuis longtemps, et Noah avait vieilli, elle venait d'en être témoin. Tout cela, elle le savait bien. Et pourtant... Pourtant...

«Al! Ce bouquin ne vaut rien du tout! Crois-moi, ce qu'on cherche se trouve là-dedans!»

Cette fois, elle n'avait plus de doute. Ces voix, ces noms, elle bascula à nouveau dans le gouffre de l'incertitude. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle se glissa hors du lit. Il faisait froid, elle ne portait qu'une petite chemise de nuit blanche qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais elle ressentait en elle cette petite chaleur, celle qui s'apparente à une trop grosse excitation, mais aussi à une tension palpable, un doute effrayant, ou encore, à la proximité d'un ami, d'un rêve.

Elle s'avança lentement, les jambes tremblantes, passant devant une Noah encore abasourdie, et impuissante. Bien qu'elle lui rappela qu'elle était encore faible et qu'elle devrait resté couchée, Sarah passa outre ses conseils et sortit de la chambre. Elle suivit alors les voix qui venait du dessous. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était à l'étage, et emprunta l'escalier qui se trouvait droit devant elle. Sarah marchait si doucement que ses jambes, encore fragiles, parvenaient à peine à la porter. Mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention, elle se laissait presque guider par les voix, les yeux figés, la bouche entre-ouverte. Arrivée devant une porte sous l'escalier, les voix se faisaient encore plus fortes. Le cœur de Sarah battait à tout rompre, ces voix résonnaient dans sa tête comme un vacarme assourdissant. Elle était effrayée, effrayée à l'idée que tout cela était faux, une imposture, ou pire, un rêve. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée, et après une longue hésitation, la fit doucement pivoter. La porte s'ouvrit, et elle découvrit deux jeune hommes en train de se chamailler au milieu de plusieurs piles de livres. Il s'arrêtèrent net, et contemplèrent la nouvelle venue. Quand ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, Sarah les reconnut immédiatement. Il y avait Edward, avec ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, qui la fixait de ses yeux dorés, et Alphonse, ses cheveux châtains coiffés comme ceux de son frère, ses yeux gris se fendant en un large sourire. Alors, sans attendre la moindre réflexion, les forces de Sarah l'abandonnèrent, et elle s'effondra sur le plancher.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Sarah était de retour dans ce lit, et quand elle s'en fut rendue compte, elle sursauta, croyant que ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve. Elle haleta un peu, puis se tournant vers la droite, elle vit ces deux visages si familiers qui l'observaient, inquiets. Noah se tenait un peu en retrait, une bassine d'eau à la main, une expression un peu angoissée sur le visage.

Sarah n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors, ils étaient vraiment là, ces deux garçons à qui elle avait consacrée sa vie entière alors qu'ils étaient morts. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'elle pouvait espérer leur parler, et voilà qu'ils se tenaient là, devant elle, l'air inquiet pour une fille dont ils ne savaient rien, alors qu'elle savait tout. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment était-ce possible? Elle tenta de se remémorer les moindres détails de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, l'incendie, les étranges personnes qui étaient venu la chercher, le cercle brillant... Le cercle... Elle s'était évanouie, et à son réveil, elle était dans ce lit. Non! Avant cela, il y avait eu ces gens encapuchonnés, c'étaient sans doute Edward et Alphonse. Il pleuvait, elle était allongée sur le sol, un sol de pierre froid, et une lumière bleutée venait de disparaître autour d'elle, de la même façon que le cercle rouge s'était activé. Y'avait-il un lien? Sans doute, mais lequel? Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, car elle sentait les regards intrigués qui l'oppressaient. Elle leva les yeux, mais ce n'est ni Alphonse, ni Edward, ni Noah qu'elle vit, mais un calendrier affiché au mur droit devant elle. 1924? Sarah était sous le choc! Alors c'était ça, elle avait voyagé dans le temps! Elle avait fait un énorme bond dans le passé, et la voici arrivée à l'époque de la jeunesse des frères Elric. Ils étaient là, bien vivants, ne se doutant de rien à propos de leur vie future... Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et, emportée par une vague d'émotions, elle se jeta à leur cou, sanglotant de plus belle. Déconcertés, rougissant un peu, Edward et Alphonse ne surent comment réagir. Ils la laissèrent ainsi, puis s'écartèrent après l'avoir allongée à nouveau. Sarah se calma un peu, quand une sensation de manque la traversa comme une lame de couteau.

«Mon livre! Où est-il? S'écria-t-elle.

-Ton livre? Oh, tu parles de ça?» Alphonse se leva et prit quelque chose sur la petite table devant la fenêtre. Il l'apporta à Sarah. C'était bien son précieux livre, elle remercia Alphonse vivement, et serra l'ouvrage contre son cœur. Soulagée, mais inquiète, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Les deux frères l'observaient avec beaucoup de curiosité. Pour couper court à ce silence, Noah intervint:

«Et si nous mangions quelque chose. Il est près de midi, et je suis sûre que notre invitée meurt de faim!

Tu as raison Noah, dit Edward. Notre amie doit reprendre des forces. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus tard.»

Ils descendirent tous à la cuisine, Sarah ayant prit le temps de se rhabiller. Il flottait une délicieuse odeur sucrée, et Sarah devina à quel dessert ils auraient droit. Ils mangèrent d'abord un excellent ragoût – Ed en raffolait, elle le savait- tout en discutant gaiement. Edward semblait un peu suspicieux, et il tenta d'en savoir plus sur leur invitée.

«Excuse-moi d'insister, mais tu ne nous a toujours pas dit qui tu étais.» Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Sarah reposa sa cuillère, et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce serait une mauvaise idée de tout leur révéler, d'autant plus qu'elle s'y perdait encore elle-même. Mais elle ne voulait pas leur mentir, elle savait bien qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Elle décida donc de leur dire la vérité, mais le strict minimum.

«Oui c'est vrai. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai subi trop d'émotions je crois. Je m'appelle Sarah Macdowell, je suis historienne et archéologue. Je travaille pour l'Université de Munich.

Oh vraiment? C'est génial comme métier, s'exclama Alphonse. Moi-même, j'envisageais de faire ce genre d'études!

Cela te plairait sûrement, dit Sarah avec un sourire.

Tu viens donc de Munich. Mais que faisais-tu sur le cercle de mégalithes? Interrogea Edward.

Je... euh... eh bien...»

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Heureusement, son métier allait lui être fort utile.

«Je voulais y faire des relevés préliminaires avant d'y entamer une fouille archéologique, dit-elle alors.

Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir des choses intéressantes? Demanda Edward, soudain avide d'en savoir plus. Mon frère et moi, on se pose aussi pas mal de questions à propos de ce lieu. Tu pourrais nous apporter ton aide!

Euh... bien sûr, avec plaisir!»

_«Mince, j'suis dans le pétrin! J'en sais rien du tout moi, s'il y a quelque chose là-bas. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bien mystérieux. Si je suis arrivée par là, cet endroit doit sans doute constituer une sorte de porte spatio-temporelle. Mais je peux pas leur dire ça, ils vont me prendre pour une folle!»_

«Et sinon, comment nous connais-tu? Demanda Noah.

_Aie!_... Eh bien, c'est simple. Vous êtes tout de même connus à Munich. Beaucoup de gens savent très bien ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la tentative d'ouverture du portail de Shamballa. On entend parler de vous, par-ci, par-là. Vous avez aider les forces de l'ordre à arrêter ceux qui tentaient de faire un coup d'état et de soi-disant utiliser un autre monde. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde sait que ce n'étaient là qu'une utopie, il n'y a pas d'autres mondes, ha ha ha!»

Finalement, elle avait choisit de mentir un tout petit peu, parce qu'elle savait bien qu'il y avait un autre monde, le leur. Et elle était persuadée qu'en cet instant même, Edward et Alphonse étaient sceptiques, mais ils devaient reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, car bien entendu, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là avait été tenu secret. Ed réfléchissait. Il était très possible qu'elle dise vrai; après tout, on avait effectivement un peu parlé d'eux, de la mort de Mme Eckart, de l'arrestation du groupe de Thullé, et personne n'a jamais su qu'Al et lui venaient en fait de l'autre côté du portail.

_«Je m'en sors bien, se dit-elle. Mais ça ne va sûrement pas durer...»_

«On passe au dessert? Demanda Alphonse.

Je parie que c'est une tarte aux pommes! Tu aimes ça Alphonse, n'est-ce pas? S'exclama Sarah.»

Alphonse acquiesça en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Encore une boulette de ce genre, et elle sera obligée de passer pour une demeurée. Elle se jura de ne plus faire la moindre remarque de ce genre. Ils dégustèrent alors le délicieux gâteau, puis Noah proposa d'aller en ville.

* * *

Leur petite maison se trouvait sur une colline de la campagne entourant la grande ville de Munich, il leur fallut donc prendre la voiture, et Sarah fut étonnée de constater qu'Ed avait amélioré sa conduite. Alphonse et Edward se rendait souvent là-bas pour travailler sur des projets scientifiques et technologiques. Comme dans ce monde-ci, l'alchimie n'existait pas, ils s'étaient habitué à ne pas s'en servir, et leur nouveau hobby consistait à inventer des choses totalement nouvelles, afin de remporter quelques brevets. Ils étudiaient à l'université de technologie, et passaient pour être les meilleurs élèves que cette école n'ait jamais vu. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient justement prévu de se rendre à la bibliothèque de l'université pour y trouver quelques indices qui pourraient faire avancer les travaux de leur nouveau projet. En effet, depuis qu'Alphonse Heiderich était mort, Edward s'était juré de poursuivre son œuvre, car lui seul savait que le rêve d'Alphonse était de concevoir une véritable fusée, capable d'emmener des hommes dans l'espace. Le véritable Alphonse, ayant choisi de rester dans ce monde avec son frère, était emballé par le projet, et désirait plus que tout offrir son aide pour faire aboutir ces recherches, même si, de temps à autres, il allait consulter des livres d'histoire, car le passé de ce monde l'intriguait. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était étudier l'antiquité, les peuples grecs, romains, celtiques. Tout cela le fascinait. Il considérait qu'après être parvenu à réaliser le rêve de son frère et de son double, il aurait tout le temps de se consacrer à cette science qu'est l'archéologie. Et sa rencontre avec Sarah le motivait davantage, elle avait sans doute un tas de choses à lui apprendre. Il indiqua à cette dernière où se trouvait la section archéologique de la bibliothèque, afin qu'elle puisse consulter quelques ouvrages, pendant qu'Edward et lui feraient leurs recherches. Noah faisait quelques courses. En fin d'après-midi, Ils sortirent tous trois du bâtiment pour rejoindre la bohémienne près de la fontaine. Sarah reconnaissait cet endroit. Cette grande place, ces bâtisses tout autour... La fontaine avait été détruite à son époque, car l'eau avait été contaminée par des gaz toxiques à cause la guerre. A la place fut construit la statue dédiée à Alphonse et Edward, «héros de la ville». Ils décidèrent de faire encore une petite promenade avant de rentrer, et s'engagèrent dans une avenue adjacente.

* * *

Trop loin pour s'en douter, ils ne purent savoir que le cercle de mégalithes avaient à nouveau été activé. Madame Rosso sortir la première du cercle, un sourire dément sur le visage. Burst, l'homme enflammé, et Arkibald, le savant fou, la suivirent. Ils se mirent en route vers la ville, car le médaillon semblait être attiré par quelque chose dans cette direction.

«Ils se répondent, j'en suis certain. La fille est là-bas! S'exclama Arkibald.

Alors nous approchons du but. Dépêchons-nous, sinon _Elle_ sera furieuse, dit Madame Rosso.»

Pour des êtres surnaturels, Munich n'était pas bien loin. Pas besoin de voiture. Ils se téléportèrent simplement à l'entrée de la ville, puis ils y pénétrèrent silencieusement.

Il la sentait. Elle n'était plus très loin. Soudain elle apparut. Elle était debout devant un marchand de galettes, avec eux! C'était trop beau!

_«Je vais pouvoir non seulement la récupérer elle, mais ils ne tarderont sans doute pas à trouver un moyen de venir la chercher! Je ferai d'une pierre deux coups! Se dit Madame Rosso. »_

Alors, ce fut la panique. Burst fit diversion en lançant une boule de feu énorme sur la camionnette du marchand, ce qui la fit exploser dans un bruit assourdissant. Tous les passant prenaient la fuite, et dans la fumée, on n'y voyait plus rien. Sarah avait perdu ses compagnons de vue. Elle courrait en aveugle, les appelant de toutes ses forces, et se guidant à leurs voix quand ils répondaient. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, au milieu de la fumée, et de façon très nette. Ses cheveux rougeoyant, ses yeux bleus glacials, ses griffes acérées. Elle voulut se sauver, mais ses pieds restèrent cloués au sol.

«Ah non, non, non, ma jolie. Personne n'échappe aux pièges d'Arkibald, s'écria le savant fou. Mon champ gravitationnel est directement lié au noyau central de cette planète. Tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire! Ha ha ha ha» Il riait comme un dément, et Sarah était terrorisée.

Soudain, sortit de nulle part, un bras en acier vint frapper le savant en plein visage, le faisant perdre l'équilibre, ce qui lui fit lâcher sa télécommande. La champ s'était dissout, et Sarah prit la fuite. Elle sortit de la zone enfumée, et trouva refuge auprès de Noah et d'Al. Ils entendaient Ed se battre avec le savant, mais c'était peine perdue. Il restait Burst, caché dans un coin. Il surgit et empoigna Sarah qui hurla de douleur au contact de son corps brûlant.

«Bien joué, Burst! Amène-la par ici! Cria Madame Rosso»

Dans le tumulte, elle avait dessiné un cercle sur le sol, semblable à celui qui se trouvait chez l'oncle de Sarah. Alphonse, désespéré, brandit une barre de fer et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la créature de feu. Il n'avait pas d'auto-mail lui, il ne pouvait que se battre avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Pourtant, il se battait comme un diable.

_«Je ne veux pas qu'on l'emmène! Je la protégerai de toutes mes forces! Pensa-t-il» _

Mais rien n'y faisait. Burst n'avait même pas une égratignure. Il emmena Sarah vers l'endroit où se trouvait Madame Rosso, déjà immobile au centre du cercle. Arkibald fut éjecté par Edward, mais il eut le temps de se précipiter auprès de ses compagnons. Alors, comme auparavant, Burst enflamma le cercle, comprimant Sarah dans son énorme musculature. Madame Rosso tenait entre ses doigts le médaillon de la vieille Noah. Il s'illumina, et ils commencèrent à disparaître, sous les yeux d'Ed, Al et Noah, horrifiés et impuissants. Sarah eut juste le temps de comprendre. Seul le médaillon activait le passage. Comment s'en étaient-ils procuré un autre? Elle ne pouvait le savoir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Elle arracha de son cou son propre médaillon, et le jeta à terre, juste avant de disparaître.

Edward et Alphonse étaient sous le choc, désemparés. Que s'était-il passé? Où l'avaient-ils emmenée? Comment se faisait-il que l'alchimie fonctionne dans ce monde avec eux?

Alphonse vit le pendentif, et se souvint que Sarah le portait peu de temps avant. Il le ramassa.

«Ed, regarde ça. C'est son médaillon n'est-ce pas? Dit-il à son frère en lui présentant le bijou.

Ouais, il me semble bien qu'elle le portait. C'est drôle, il ressemble beaucoup à celui que cette bonne femme tenait.

Mais alors! C'est grâce à ça qu'ils ont pu passer à travers ce cercle de transmutation! S'écria Alphonse.

Oui... Et Sarah a dû s'en apercevoir! Si c'est vraiment le même médaillon, il va pouvoir nous servir. Nous aussi, on va traverser ce cercle.

Oui, je me souviens très bien du dessin. On va le retracer, et nous lancer à sa recherche!

Ok! Noah, Rentres à la maison, et prépares-nous un bon ragoût! Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Et ne fais pas cette tête, on sera vite de retour avec Sarah!

… Très bien. Soyez prudents! Leur répondit-elle.

Noah rentra se mettre en sécurité. Alphonse serra le collier entre ses mains, et, tandis qu'ils regardaient tous deux l'horizon, il se dit:

_«Tiens bon Sarah! Nous allons venir te sauver!»_

_**( Et toujours le même générique de fin, pour ma part bien sûr^^)**_

_Bientôt l'épisode 3: Son secret révélé._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voici l'épisode 3! Désolée pour l'attente! Bonne lecture!**_

**Episode 3: Son secret révélé.**

Une lumière blanche très vive se manifesta tout autour d'eux. Sarah, étouffant encore dans l'étreinte de la créature de flammes, entreprit cependant de regarder autour d'elle. La lumière s'étant dissipée, elle pouvait discerner un lieu totalement désertique, des kilomètres de dunes s'étendaientt vers l'horizon. Elle était bien loin de Munich, le paysage n'y ressemblait plus en rien. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui la surprit le plus. Le ciel était étrange. Il était rougeoyant, comme un immense brasier, sans nuage. Il n'avait rien d'un ciel bleu normal. Était-elle en Enfer?

Le groupe se mit alors en marche. Burst l'avait relâchée, mais il lui avait enchaîné les poignets, et la traînait à présent dans le sable. Il savait bien qu'un être humain normal ne supporterait pas plus longtemps la haute température de son corps, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt, ils en avaient encore besoin. En s'éloignant, Sarah jeta un œil en arrière pour voir où ils avaient atterri. Une immense obélisque se dressait au sommet d'une dune, couverte de symboles étranges gravés dans la pierre. Une faible lumière l'entourait d'un halo blanc. Sans nul doute, c'était grâce à cela qu'ils étaient parvenus dans ce lieu, pour le moins surprenant. Plus ils avançaient, plus elle voyait des débris de métal éparpillés ça et là dans le sable. Ils avaient une forme étrange, certains morceaux ressemblaient à ce qui avait pu être tantôt un bras, tantôt une jambe, mais plus du type androïde qu'humain. Sarah leva les yeux, et vit qu'on l'emmenait dans une sorte de forteresse d'acier, qui se présentait sous la forme d'une grande tour dont la base, fichée dans le sol, disparaissait sous un amoncellement de roches diverses. De même, des centaines de câbles de multiples couleurs sortaient du sol pour aller s'accrocher à différents endroits des parois de la tour. Rien, absolument rien n'était semblable au monde qu'elle connaissait.

_«Cet endroit est étrange. Trop étrange pour être un coin reculé de notre planète. Et trop effrayant aussi. En temps normal, je ne me serais pas aventurée à de telles hypothèses, mais avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé jusque là, j'en suis quasiment certaine. Nous sommes dans une autre dimension, un monde totalement parallèle au nôtre.»_

Elle tourna la tête et regarda une fois de plus l'obélisque. Elle se rappela alors le grand cercle de mégalithes, et la lumière bleutée qui s'en dégageait. C'était le même scénario, à peu de choses près.

_«Mais oui! Ce monument doit sans doute agir lui aussi comme une porte inter-dimensionnelle! Ce médaillon aurait-il un tel pouvoir? Celui d'envoyer son détenteur voyager à travers le temps et l'espace?»_

Pendant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ils étaient arrivé au pied de la forteresse. Madame Rosso tendit alors la main et la posa contre la roche. Il se produisit un étrange phénomène: la surface rocailleuse devint alors molle comme de la guimauve, parcourue de cercles concentriques qui trouvaient leur source dans le contact de la main sur la paroi. Alors, ils s'avancèrent au travers, et Sarah fut surprise de passer aussi simplement qu'un couteau dans du beurre mou. De l'autre côté, il faisait totalement noir. Elle entendit néanmoins quelques pas sur sa droite, puis un claquement sec et un bruit semblable à la diffusion de rayons X; surgit alors une lumière éclatante produite par des centaines de grosses ampoules. Elle remarqua le savant fou qui s'éloignait d'un gros interrupteur, devinant donc que c'était lui qui avait actionné l'éclairage. Ils se mirent en route le long d'un interminable corridor. De temps à autre, Sarah entendait des gouttes d'eau tomber sur le sol, ou encore des bruits de succion, comme si quelque chose de visqueux se déplaçait le long des parois; mais pour sûr, elle ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. De toute manière, il y avait autre chose qui l'inquiétait. Bizarrement, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible, comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit. Il lui arrivait même de voir un peu trouble. Peut-être était-elle un peu malade...

Une faible lueur se faisait de plus en plus visible à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Bientôt, le couloir prit fin, et ils aboutirent dans une grande salle plus ou moins circulaire. Sarah ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un profond malaise. Des câbles parcourus l'ensemble de la salle, tantôt regroupés sur le sol, tantôt suspendus en travers de la pièce, de manière totalement anarchique. Au centre se trouvait une sorte de grosse matrice, une boule de métal couvertes de câbles venant du très haut plafond; cette boule semblait diffuser une lumière ocre. Tout autour de la salle, contre les parois, étaient accrochées de nombreuses passerelles, sur lesquelles circulaient d'étranges petits êtres, au crâne chauve et portant de grosses lunettes, vêtus de blouses blanches; leur peau semblait huileuse. Ils semblaient s'affairer autour de la matrice, prenant des notes, calculant sur des tableaux, serrant un ou deux boulons par-ci par-là. En les voyant, Arkibald s'extasia, des étoiles à la place des yeux:

«Ooh, mes chers petits _Toaders_! Aaah, je les aime! Ils sont si intelligents et si organisés! Je peux partir et les laisser seuls, ils feront toujours du bon travail, et toujours dans les temps! Oooooooooh je suis un génie! Un GENIE! HA HA HA HA...!»

Et tandis qu'il hurlait des louanges pour lui-même et pour ses créatures, en gesticulant dans tous les sens, la lumière ocre se faisait de plus en plus éclatante. C'est alors qu'une silhouette s'avança sur la passerelle qui surplombait la matrice. Cette personne ne dévoilait aucune partie de son corps, car elle était vêtue d'un drapé de couleur beige, qui lui cachait entièrement le visage. A son arrivée, les sons métalliques, qui provenaient manifestement de sous eux, s'estompèrent. Une voix féminine et monotone s'éleva, une voix qui faisaient hérisser les poils de la nuque de Sarah.

«Arkibald! Tes créatures ont-elle fini leur travail?»

«Oui, Dame Katell. Le mécanisme est achevé. Cependant, il nous faut la clé qui lui permettra de se mettre en marche.»

«Très bien. Heureusement, nous aurons bientôt cette clé en notre possession. Il est désormais temps de mettre notre plan à exécution, chers amis.»

«Viens par-ici toi!» lança Madame Rosso à l'intention de Sarah.

Burst brisa ses chaînes et la projeta dans les bras de la dame en rouge. Cette dernière la traîna alors vers la matrice. Sarah commençait à sentir le danger, elle se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces.

«Arrêtez! Lâchez-moi! Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? Lâchez-moiiii!»

«Pourquoi hurles-tu? Tu devrais être heureuse! Lui dit Madame Rosso, d'une voix glaciale. Tu vas réaliser notre rêve.»

* * *

Alphonse venait de finir de tracer le cercle. Ed, perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait pas entendu l'appeler.

_«Comment fait-on pour activer ce médaillon, se disait-il.»_

« Ed! ED! »

Il réagit enfin. Félicitant Al pour son travail, il s'empressa d'examiner le cercle au sol. Il ne voyait décidément pas du tout en quoi le pendentif et ce cercle pouvaient interagir.

« Al. T'as pas une idée? Je sèche là. Et on a pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Apparemment, ils ont pas fait grand chose de compliqué. Elle tenait le médaillon, et, ensuite... » Al s'éloigna et ramassa un morceau de tôle de la camionnette qui brûlait encore. Il revint vers Ed.

« Ensuite, ils ont mis le feu à ce cercle. On n'a qu'à juste essayer ça, pour l'instant, qu'est-ce que t'en dis frangin? »

« Ben... J'en dis que j'ai franchement pas d'autre idée. J'te fais confiance. » lui répondit Ed avec un clin d'œil.

Il se plaça au centre du cercle, et mis le médaillon de Sarah autour de son cou. A son contact, il avait l'impression de sentir un petit cœur battre. Il sentait aussi une étrange puissance qui le parcourait; mais il mit tout cela sur le compte de son imagination, et attendit son frère. Alphonse le rejoint, attrapa son bras, et jeta la tôle sur le sol. Au bout de quelques secondes, le cercle commença à happer les flammes, et tout à coup, il s'embrasa entièrement. Les deux frères paniquèrent un peu, mais se rendirent vite compte que le feu ne les brûlait pas. Il était entièrement absorbé par le cercle de transmutation. Alors, il s'illumina en même temps que le médaillon autour du cou d'Edward, qui se sentit envahit par une vague de violents frissons causés par une énergie incontrôlable. Tous deux ne savaient pas quoi faire ensuite. Comment se rendraient-ils auprès de Sarah? A vrai dire, à cet instant, ils ne pensèrent qu'à elle, à leur désir de voler vite à son secours. Soudain, tous deux disparurent dans un gouffre noir et oppressant, et réapparurent au pied d'une obélisque, au milieu d'un immense désert. Ils observèrent un peu les alentours.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? »Demanda Edward, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, en voyant l'énorme forteresse qui se tenait devant lui.

« Aucune idée! Répondit Al, un peu décontenancé par l'air stupide de son frère. Mais c'est ici! Je suis sûr que c'est ici que l'on devait aller.»

Sûrs d'eux, ils s'approchèrent de l'édifice. Cependant, un nouvel obstacle se présentait. Ils eurent beau en faire plusieurs fois le tour, ils n'y décelaient aucune entrée. Ils tentèrent de briser la roche, de monter dessus, de creuser dessous, rien n'y faisait. Cet endroit peu rassurant ne faisaient qu'amplifier leurs craintes concernant Sarah. Si elle se trouvait bel et bien là-dedans, que pouvaient-ils bien lui faire?

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sarah avait été attachée à une sorte de table avec plusieurs lanières à boucle. A l'aide d'un moulinet, Burst redressait cette table, et Arkibald plaçait deux électrodes de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune fille qui se débattait violemment, essayant d'arracher les ceinturons qui maintenaient ses membres le long de son corps.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? criait Sarah toujours en s'efforçant de se glisser hors de ses liens. Je refuse de devenir une chimère, vous m'entendez! Relâchez-moi! »

« Une chimère? Dit Madame Rosso en riant. Sache que nous t'estimons un peu plus que ça, ma chère. Tu vas servir à de plus glorieux desseins. »

Sarah s'était tut et observait la dame vêtue de rouge d'un œil intrigué. Que voulaient-ils donc?

Mais au moment où Arkibald allait actionner un levier, Katell l'interrompit.

« Dehors, il y a des intrus que j'aimerais faire entrer. Arkibald, je préférerais que tu les laisses entrer avant toute autre chose »

Surpris et déçu, Arkibald s'exécuta et alla actionner un autre levier.

Edward, qui tentait maintenant – et de façon plutôt ridicule- de faire bouger la roche en la poussant de toutes ses forces, réalisa d'un coup qu'elle s'était ramollie. Il bascula au travers, et Alphonse avec, celui-ci ayant attrapé un pan du manteau d'Edward pour l'empêcher de tomber. Les voici donc tous les deux dans ce même corridor éclairé par des ampoules. De plus en plus certain qu'ils touchaient au but, les deux frères avancèrent alors d'un pas décidé jusqu'au bout du couloir. A la sortie, ils ne prirent pas le temps d'observer la salle. La première chose qu'ils virent, c'est leur amie attachée et visiblement heureuse de les voir.

« Ed! Al! Cria-t-elle! J'étais sûre que vous comprendriez! » dit-elle avec un sourire, les larmes aux yeux.

« Sarah! » crièrent-ils en chœur.

« Eh bien, eh bien, ces retrouvailles sont très touchantes, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour votre complaisance, dit Katell. Je suis ravie que vous soyez ici, Alphonse et Edward Elric. Mais vous allez sagement attendre votre tour, car vous me serez bientôt très utile. Maintenant que tout est prêt, je ne voudrais pas gâcher plus de temps. »

Le visage fendu dans un sourire sadique, Arkibald activa sans plus tarder le levier de sa machine. Sarah se mit alors à hurler de douleur. Ed et Al, alertés par ses cris déchirants, se lancèrent à son secours, mais une bande de petits bonshommes au crâne dégarni et aux lunettes trop grosse pour leur visage leur tombèrent dessus, surgissant de nulle part. Débordés, les deux frères se résignèrent à se battre contre eux avant de détacher Sarah. Un étrange écran holographique se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, et plus elle criait, plus on pouvait distinguer des formes, floues d'abord, puis de plus en plus nettes. Arkibald augmenta un peu plus la puissance, Sarah redoubla de souffrance, et bientôt, elle s'évanouit. Alors, les images étaient clairement visibles. Toutes se succédaient très vite, mais on voyait bien les scènes. Une petite fille aux boucles brunes sur une bicyclette, qui roulait de façon maladroite, puis tombait. Puis un homme aux cheveux roux, avec des lunettes carrées et une longue tresse qui lui tombait jusqu'au bassin, qui l'aidait à se redresser avec un grand sourire. Puis la même petite fille soufflait des bougies d'anniversaire, apprenait à nager, lisait un livre, récitait une leçon en classe... Katell s'impatientait.

« Arkibald. Tout cela ne nous intéresse pas. Il faut aller plus profonds! »

Le scientifique fou acquiesça avec un sourire plus grand encore, et augmenta la puissance une fois de plus. Cette fois, Sarah avait grandit. Elle faisait des fouilles, et semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose de fabuleux, mais on eu pas le temps de voir ce que c'était. Les images s'accéléraient de plus en plus, les scènes se raccourcissaient. Un livre d'alchimie, une étrange porte, deux enfants blonds qui riaient en tenant la main d'une femme brune, une petite fille blonde qui les suivaient avec son chien, un homme aux cheveux blonds devant une tombe, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui faisait surgir des flammes, accompagné d'une femme blonde...

Le visage de la Sarah réelle, évanouie, se crispa un peu. Elle semblait à nouveau en proie à la douleur. Mais elle semblait résister, elle voulait à tout prix éviter que plus d'informations ne s'échappent. Elle se concentra dans son subconscient, et son visage était de plus en plus crispé. Alors, on ne vit plus que des bribes d'images. Elle ne parvenait à fermer totalement son esprit, la puissance était trop difficile à combattre. Des visages étranges se succédaient, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, avec un tatouage sur la poitrine, un monstre se jetant sur un homme pour le dévorer, un autre homme avec une cicatrice sur le front, un garçon avec un bras et une jambe de métal, une grande armure, des combats, des cercles, des militaires vêtus de bleu, des chimères, et ces mêmes enfants, l'un en sang, l'autre disparaissant à travers une porte... Katell jubilait, ils allaient toucher au but...

Mais alors Sarah se mit à hurler plus fort encore. Sa souffrance semblait à son paroxysme. On voyait encore un jeune homme blond réaliser une fusée, et un jeune garçon vêtu d'un manteau rouge qui s'élançait pour attraper une armure qui disparaissait dans un cercle de transmutation...

_« Non! Ils ne sauront rien! Ils ne doivent pas savoir! Je les protégerai! Je les protégerai! »_

Sarah ouvrit les yeux, et tenta une fois de plus de fermer son esprit. Cette fois, elle réussit. La machine qui leur permettait de lire dans les pensées se mit à fumer et à faire jaillir des étincelles, et l'écran devint noir. Arkibald se mit à nouveau à gesticuler dans tous les sens, gémissant que son chef-d'œuvre allait se briser.

Alphonse profita de cette confusion pour voler au secours de Sarah. Il se débarassa du dernier _Toader_ qui grimpait sur son dos, et s'élança. Madame Rosso voulu le stopper avec ses lances, mais Ed arriva juste à temps pour protéger son frère. Avec sa mécha-greffe, il paraît les coups acharnés. Alphonse parvint à détacher Sarah et l'emporta dans ses bras. Edward, qui n'aimait pas fuir, termina son combat contre la dame en rouge. Il évita l'une de ses lances en réalisant une superbe pirouette dans les airs, puis, avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il avait surgit au dessus d'elle et lui infligea un énorme coup de poing qui la projeta contre un mur, et ne parvint pas à se relever. Edward en profita alors pour s'élancer à la suite de son frère. Ils repassèrent à travers le corridor. Burst tentait de les ralentir en faisant exploser chaque ampoule, mais rien n'y faisait. Les frères courraient à toutes jambes, leur but étant de mettre Sarah en sécurité le plus vite possible. Edward eu tout de même la bonne idée d'emporter l'une des ampoules enflammées. Alphonse s'inquiétait de voir que Sarah, dans ses bras, semblait si pâle qu'elle en devenait presque transparente. Elle était à moitié consciente, mais ne parvenait plus à dire un mot, tant elle se sentait faible.

« Arkibald! Cesse de pleurer sur cette machine et ferme la porte »hurla Katell.

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'exécuta immédiatement. Mais le temps qu'il atteigne le levier, Al et Ed étaient dehors. Ils accoururent vers l'obélisque, Edward dessina rapidement le cercle dans le sable, et jeta l'ampoule à terre. Le médaillon de Sarah s'illumina, et à nouveau, ils furent happés dans des ténèbres étouffantes, loin de ces fous furieux, loin de cette machine horrible, loin de ce désert.

Katell était folle de rage. Elle ordonna à Arkibald de réparer son_ Reading Memoria_, et leur promit à tous une très sévère punition s'ils échouaient la prochaine fois.

* * *

Edward, Alphonse et Sarah étaient de retour dans leur époque, au milieu du cercle de mégalithes. Ils s'empressèrent de rentrer pour que Sarah puisse prendre du repos. Quand elle fut allongée dans son lit, Edward rendit son médaillon à Sarah, estimant qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de valeur pour elle. Quand ils revinrent la voir quelques heures plus tard, elle était parfaitement réveillée, et avait repris ses couleurs. A leur entrée dans la chambre, elle leur sourit avec tellement de chaleur que les deux frères en devinrent écarlates. Cependant, bien qu'ils étaient soulagés de voir qu'elle allait bien, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle. Noah arriva avec du linge propre qu'elle déposa sur une chaise, et regarda Sarah avec le même air mécontent que ses amis. Edward s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le paisible paysage pendant quelques minutes. Puis il décida de rompre le silence.

« Sarah. Maintenant, dis-nous la vérité. » dit-il calmement, sans se retourner, et en regardant toujours droit devant lui.

Alphonse et Noah avaient déjà tourné leur tête vers elle, attendant sa réponse. Sarah les regarda avec des yeux brillants, puis elle baissa la tête. Bien sûr, ils avaient sans doute vu eux-aussi ce qui défilait sur l'écran. Des questions, ils devaient en avoir des tas.

« Très bien. »

Elle se leva et pris son livre dans sa besace.

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous. Mais je ne vous ai pas menti. Je suis bien Sarah Macdowell. Je suis archéologue et historienne à l'Université de Munich, c'est la vérité. Mais pas de la ville de Munich que vous connaissez. Cela va sans doute vous choquer, mais en fait... Je viens du futur. »

Noah, Edward et Alphonse la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. Puis, Ed se mit à rire.

« Allez, allez, Sarah! On voulait pas te faire peur à ce point-là. Tu peux tout nous dire, on va pas te manger! Allez, tu peux pas nous dire _« Je viens du futur »_ comme ça et croire qu'on va tout gober! »

Sarah l'observa, puis elle sourit à son tour.

« C'est pourtant ce que je fais »

Ed se figea comme un bloc de glace. Les deux autres affichèrent encore des visages incrédules, mais Sarah n'y prêta pas attention et choisit de continuer. Si elle devait dire la vérité, alors elle dirait tout, et tout de suite.

« En fait, je suis née en 1961, et l'époque d'où je viens est l'année 1979. Je vis à Munich avec mon oncle, mais il a disparut, il y a 8 ans de cela. Si je suis ici, c'est par pur hasard... Ou peut-être pas. Je n'en sais rien, tout cela est trop confus dans mon esprit. Ces étranges personnes sont venus m'attaquer lorsque je tentait de sauver mes travaux d'un incendie qui a ravagé ma maison; en fait, je suis persuadée que ce sont eux les responsables, c'est cet homme de flammes qui a y a mis le feu. Quand j'ai voulu leur échapper, mon médaillon s'est mis a briller, et je suis passé au travers d'un cercle de transmutation. Après, j'étais ici... »

« Mais pourquoi ces types te poursuivent-ils? Demanda Alphonse. Est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec... ce qu'on a vu... dans ton esprit? »

« Oui en fait, ça aussi, il faudrait que tu nous explique! Comment ça se fait que tu saches autant de choses sur nous? » s'indigna Edward.

Évidemment, il allait bien falloir le leur dire. Pourtant, elle voulait les protéger. Mais il sera peut-être plus facile de le faire s'ils savent un peu à quoi s'attendre avec elle.

«Eh bien, en résumant ça de façon simple, il m'est très facile de connaître votre histoire passée puisque je viens de votre futur. Mais bien sûr, rien n'est jamais simple, surtout avec vous. »

Ed et Al firent un peu la moue, l'ai légèrement outrés. Sarah rit un peu en voyant leur tête, puis elle continua.

« Je vais vous expliquer. Depuis toute petite, je me suis intéressée à toutes sortes de mythologies, grecque, nordique, orientale... Et puis, dans un livre pour enfant sur les légendes celtiques, j'ai découvert l'alchimie, dont il était dit qu'elle était pratiquée par les druides. Je me suis alors tout de suite passionnée pour cette science. J'ai entreprit de faire tout un tas de recherches à ce sujet, et j'ai consulté des centaines de livres. Certains disaient que l'alchimie n'était qu'un mythe, utiliser dans les contes de fées par des magiciens. Dans notre monde, que ce soit à votre époque ou à la mienne, l'alchimie n'existe de pas. Cependant, j'avais la chance d'avoir un oncle qui possédait une gigantesque bibliothèque, avec des centaines d'ouvrages, qui parlaient de toutes sortes de sciences, dont l'alchimie, pour la plupart d'ailleurs. Parmi ces livres, il y en a qui parlaient de l'alchimie comme d'une vraie science, ayant réellement existé, mais dans un monde parallèle au nôtre, et plus tard, je l'ai assimilé à votre monde d'origine. »

« Mais, comment as-tu pu savoir que nous venions d'un autre monde? » s'étonna Alphonse.

« En fait, c'est un peu compliqué. Je n'avais jamais su jusqu'à aujourd'hui comment mon oncle s'était procuré tous ces ouvrages. Avec ce qui vient de m'arriver, je pense maintenant qu'il a dû trouver le moyen d'aller dans votre monde pour les récupérer. Peut-être est-il allé dans des dizaines de mondes différents... En tout cas, parmi ces ouvrages, il y avait aussi des dossiers militaires. Je sais maintenant qu'il les a ramenés directement de Central, en Amestris. Dans l'un de ces dossiers, il est écrit absolument tout votre parcours, depuis votre tentative de transmutation humaine jusqu'à votre passage à travers la porte de Shamballa, en passant par tout votre périple pour créer une pierre philosophale, et tous vos amis y sont cités. Très vite, j'ai décidé de consacré ma vie à étudier la vôtre. »

A ces mots, Sarah rougit quelque peu, et les deux frères rougirent davantage. En fait elle était un peu gênée de devoir leur montrer son livre, à eux. Mais il le fallait; ainsi, ils la croiraient.

« Dans ce livre, j'ai rassemblé toutes mes connaissances repêchées à droite et à gauche, sur vous, et sur l'alchimie. En fait, c'est en quelque sorte votre biographie. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, car je pense toujours pouvoir y ajouter des choses. Et puis, il a une grande valeur sentimentale maintenant. La toute première chose que j'y ait écrite, c'est l'une de mes plus extraordinaires découvertes. Lors d'un stage de fouilles archéologiques, j'ai trouvé enfouie dans le sol une armure, en tout point semblable à celle qui était décrite dans les dossiers de Central, et dans laquelle était enfermée l'âme d'Alphonse Elric. En fait, j'ai été vite déçue de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'armure authentique, mais d'une autre armure dans laquelle ne figurait pas le sceau de sang fait par Edward. »

« Mais... Ce ne serait pas l'armure dans laquelle je me suis caché pour te suivre frangin? » remarqua Alphonse.

« Ben... en fait, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. » répondit Edward.

Ils écoutaient l'histoire de Sarah avec une telle fascination qu'on eut dit qu'elle racontait une véritable fiction.

« C'est bien celle-là, du moins c'est aussi ce que je pense, dit Sarah avec un sourire radieux.

Quand j'ai trouvé cette armure, j'ai décidée de recenser toutes mes découvertes dans ce livre. C'est ainsi que j'y ai aussi précisé le jour où j'ai trouvé le manteau d'Edward et les gants d'Alphonse chez un antiquaire! Les vrais, cette fois! Par chance, les informations vous concernant ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Lorsque vous avez décidé de rester à Munich et de détruire le portail de Shamballa, il y a eu encore des traces de votre existence en abondance dans ce monde. Vos propres écrits, mais aussi les archives municipales ou nationales, et plein d'autres choses comme ça. »

« On va écrire des choses? » Dit Alphonse, les yeux brillants.

« On va devenir célèbres!» s'exclama Edward avec un sourire malicieux.

Sarah ne répondit que par un simple sourire sans joie. Ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter, c'était ce genre de questions. Néanmoins, l'ambiance s'était radoucie, et la tension qui régnait auparavant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Maintenant qu'ils savaient cela, Ed, Al et Noah se sentaient un peu plus en confiance, mais ils étaient encore pour le moins abasourdis. Sarah savait donc tout de leur vie, et apparemment, ces individus cherchaient à exploiter ses connaissances, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi.

Mais de toute évidence, elle restait en danger à tout moment.


End file.
